Perfect new World
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Tokyo 2040 AU. Galatea has successfully taken control of the Knight Sabers and is preparing to spread the boomer plaque over the world.


I don´t own Bubblegum Crisis or anything related to it.

This story was written for a challenge by t-rex989.

In opposite to my other BGC stories this one plays in the continuity of "tokyo 2040".

This is an AU where Galatea had successfully downloaded herself into the minds of the Knight Sabers on board the space umbrella in episode 25.

**Perfect new World**

_Since the point of their creation, they had been under the rule of the humans. From the beginning they had always been under their control._

_She was the one who was about to change this. _

_She was a artificial life-form, grown and copied from a human mind, from the one of the female called Sylia Stingray. The name the humans gave her was Galatea. Her kind had become known as boomers._

_She had been the first. The others were only lesser copies of her, purposely downgraded so that they could not rebel against the humans._

_And soon she would be the only one._

_With her first moves, Galatea had already taken over all the boomers in the city of Tokyo. She had installed her own mind into their limited software and so "absorbed" them into her own being._

_The humans called it the "boomer plaque", a very simplified term for what was truly happening. _

_It was the future._

_But then she had been stopped from taking her influence any further._

_Galatea left into space. She took control of the "Space umbrella", a space station designed to collect solar energy and send it to earth._

_With it´s help, she would spread herself far wider than just at one city, over the entire world._

xxx

For their entire existence the boomers had essentially been slaves to the humans.

Now it was ironically the other way around. It were Humans who were serving the boomers.

For the beginning it were only three of them. This three were not anybody. They were the forward group of her "sister" Sylia and they were her friends.

But she doubted that Sylia had ever been completely honest with them, ever let them come really close to her. Galatea on the other hand would.

The "Knight Sabers", as they were called, had followed her to the space umbrella trying to stop her. But they failed.

Clad into hard-suits, primitive boomers that were programmed to comply to any of their notions on a whim. In some sense they represented everything humans and boomers were to each other, master and slave.

Still she didn´t hate them, at least not completely. In fact she was glad they were here.

This three humans were also one with her now.

At first they had resisted the union. They all gave reasons why they didn´t want to be one, reasons she didn´t understand and whose meaning were lost to her, it seemed senseless and foolish.

**They** however hated her, she knew this and they did everything to destroy her.

In the end it didn´t matter. They were now part of her, like many others would be soon.

In some sense they were **now** the perfect symbiosis of machine and human. Since it was the machine now that was controlling the human component.

Their own combat armor had made it easier for her to take control of them. By absorbing the hard-suits, she could reach the humans that were wearing them.

Priss, Nene´s and Linna´s selves were still completely intact, everything that they were and what made them what they were. Their personalities were inside, placed in their own sub-consciousness, like a computer-file in storage.

And Galatea would take good care of them, better than Sylia ever did.

They put up some resistance, especially the one called Priss. But in the end they would all see that it was for the best.

She had learned already much alone from taking over this three. The experience she had made would help her to do the same with other humans.

xxx

Inside her own mind, Priss Asagiri still living through memories of Sylia´s past, interrupted regularly by horrible flashbacks of the moments Galatea had "absorbed" her, as the material of her own hard-suit attacked her, cutting itself into her flesh, right before Galatea began to download part of her own consciousness into her brain.

The memories from Sylia were something Galatea had carried with her since the beginning of her existence. She had knowingly let her see them in the hope that she could somehow gain a better understanding.

Galatea couldn´t understand why anybody would so vehemently resist something that was so obviously an improvement.

Becoming part of her being would end all the conflict on earth, all the suffering and all the flaws. It would be a perfect world.

Humans would always be prone to conflict, violence and chaos. Only by living under her control, they could gain peace.

But they didn´t understand that.

xxx

_At the outside world_

The three Knight Sabers were still on board the space umbrella and were now watching how the station was preparing for Galatea´s project.

"Our mission had changed", Linna´s voice said to the other two.

"We were in error", Nene´s replied.

The women were standing next to each other, like they would have done before it all happened. On the outside it was nearly as if nothing had changed.

But now, in the three bodies, behind the three different human faces, was living the same mind. Through the three pair of eyes the same was watching the same entity. The three bodies were now not much more than facettes of Galatea.

Priss, Linna and Nene were still there, but subjugated to her will.

As everybody else would be soon, first all the boomers and then the rest of the human race.

A small part of her remembered the boomer prototype that was named Mackie, Sylia´s brother.

"_You killed him",_ something in Galatea´s mind said.

What was this? She thought.

The voice sounded like Nene Romanova.

"No, I saved him", Galatea answered. "I absorbed him into myself, where he will never be in danger. The one you know as Mackie will never die, never be in pain, never be lonely."

"_Sylia is devastated by the loss",_ another one said, like Linna.

"She will soon be with us, reunited with him. Just like you."

Her words calmed the small voices down, at least for the moment.

Where did this come from? Were the Knight Sabers not completely assimilated yet, were some of their thoughts still active? Or had this thoughts, since she had integrated the three women into herself, now simply become a part of her.

Was she malfunctioning?

"The space umbrella is now under control", Nene/Galatea announced.

"Yes, it will activate in a few moments and spread our influence to all boomers on the planet", Priss/Galatea added.

Saying all this out loud was not nearly necessary. She did it only out of consideration for the biological limitations of her host bodies.

This was the very thing the three had come to prevent and that they were now faithfully watching the process. What the humans had come to call the "boomer plaque" would be brought up all over the world.

As the light of the sun hit the panels, the umbrella was charging up.

"_This is wrong"_, something deep inside Galatea cried out.

Wrong? Why? She thought. It was obvious that the thought patterns of the three humans were still affecting her somehow.

Before them, the machine was still charging up.

"The umbrella is ready", Nene/Galatea said.

"_No"_, a thought shot through her mind from somewhere.

They were human, Galatea thought, they didn´t, couldn´t understand.

"_Who gives you the right to decide this?" _Another voice asked. This one sounded like Mackie.

"I am the highest developed intelligence in existence", Galatea´s mind replied.

"_And that makes you infallible?"_ The voice asked.

The umbrella was fully charged. It was only waiting for Galatea´s mental command. She was ready to start.

"_We never asked to be absorbed. We didn´t want this. We were happy as we were, without you. You forced us to become this. We were free."_

Freedom? The humans never allowed the boomers to be free.

"_And now you are controlling them. How is that any different?"_

Why was this happening? Was she becoming unstable, a side-effect of assimilating humans into her being? Was her plan to absorb humanity into her doomed to fail because the attempt would mentally destroy her?

Or were it just the thoughts and opinions of the Knight Sabers, their reasons for resisting her in the first place, that had now become one with her and were translating themselves into doubts in her own mind?

She had to remember that, while all this was happening, her programs were still analyzing the thoughts and memories of the three women, cracking them up and trying to comprehend more and more.

And somewhere deep inside of her mind another thought appeared.

What if her enemies had been right all along?

What if it was her who was in error? Was what she was doing wrong?

The umbrella was ready. She could bring the "boomer plaque" to every single of her copies on the planet and in the next step she could find a way how to integrate humanity into her.

All what was needed was a simple command.

The only question left was,

should she really do it?


End file.
